In video distribution systems, encoded video streams may be transmitted over distribution networks such as from a cable provider to a subscriber. Each video stream may require a large amount of bandwidth in order to provide a quality viewing experience to the subscriber. Furthermore, the amount of bandwidth needed may increase as factors such as the resolution and/or frame rate of the video stream increases. In conventional systems, continuing to provide high quality video streams to subscribers may require providers to continually upgrade their networks to make more bandwidth available for transmission of the videos. Any reductions in bandwidth, such as may occur with a high volume of concurrent stream transmissions, may have an adverse effect on the subscriber's viewing experience as the transmission rate may be unable to keep pace with the playback rate causing the video stream playback to pause and/or skip. For example, a constant bit rate (CBR) video stream encoded at a resolution of 320×240 pixels and 24 frames per second (fps) may comprise 468 Kbps of data. Any distribution system that does not allow for a transmission rate of at least 468 Kbps may result in adverse viewing effects while a higher bandwidth may provide an opportunity to buffer video data before it is displayed.